The present invention relates generally to computer systems, and more particularly to saving power in a computer system.
In computer systems having execution of a plurality of tasks, distribution of task execution is important to system performance. In systems having multiple processor cores and multi-threading operation, allocation of tasks or threads among cores can affect latency and/or power consumption. In cases where two or more threads executing on separate cores utilize the same data, maintaining coherency of the data between cores can affect thread execution time and latency.